Acceptance
by Emiko Uzuchiha
Summary: Highschool is coming to an end and Naruto has to go to college. Little does he know that all of the things he does just leads him down the road to find the person he loves the most. (Story will progress as time goes on)


"Why are you making me do this?" Naruto asked, a bit hazed by his current situation.

"Are you kidding? Naruto, you have to go to college!" Iruka looked away from his computer, his eyes seemed to judge the other's soul. "As your teacher, and guardian, I ask you to at least attend an art school."

"Art school?" Naruto raised his eye brow, "Why? What makes you think I'm good enough to go?"

He let out a sigh of frustration, "Don't tell me you don't acknowledge your own talent."

"I don't think a low life like me will be accepted into _any_ college!" The blonde fiddled with his orange jacket, "I'm not the best student either!"

Silence was broken when Iruka slightly gasped, "Look," he turned he screen to face the teen. "At least apply?"

"Wait? Konoha academy of art?" he cocked his brow, "I never heard of it."

"It's new, and they will start this fall."

"Well, if it makes you happy. I will send an application." Naruto placed his hand under his chin, "I could also apply to Konoha's university down by the gates."

"Hmm, as you wish. Please, for the love of god, just send in applications."

Naruto stood up, "I'll start once we get home." his arms folded behind his head. "Can I go for my lunch break?"

Iruka nodded, "Don't forget."

"Mhm." He proceeded out the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru sat on the bench in the court yard, "Where've you been?"

"Hm? Oh I was told to stay after for a bit." Naruto took a seat next to Choji who was enjoying his lunch to much to even acknowledge the blonde's presence.

"Well, I got you some food before all the good stuff was out." He held out a plastic container which held rice, and some chicken marinated in sweet sauce.

"Gee, thanks." he took it from his hands, "Anything new?"

"Er, no. However I heard Hinata talking about you again." Shikamaru turned to look at Naruto as he gobbled down the chicken, "Why don't you just talk to her?"

"Huh, well. I'm not sure." he placed the container down next to him.

"Ooh, if you're not gonna have it, I will!" Choji interjected, eyeing the rice with eyes wide.

"Go ahead." Naruto slouched against the back of the bench, Choji took his food and began to eat.

Naruto looked back at Shikamaru, "You see, I.. Hm.."

"You never dated _anyone_. What's wrong with you?"

"Guess I haven't met anyway worth my time."

"Dude, Hinata is the nicest person alive." Shikamaru raised his brow, "I mean unless you swing the other way."

"What? No. Just haven't thought about having a girlfriend."

"Well you should look into it soon since we are a month away from graduation."

"Well, what about you?" Naruto looked up at the sky, "You haven't had any romances."

"Because _I_ know there is someone worth my time somewhere else." he closed his eyes, "the girls here just don't get my attention."

Naruto chuckled, "I thought you and Ino were a thing?"

"No, ever since Sai came along she hasn't given me much attention. I don't mind though, she was a bit to much for me to handle."

"What about you Choji?" Naruto put his arm over his shoulder.

"Food is all I need in life." he chucked down a cookie he got out of his bag.

"You guys are weird." Naruto looked away, "Where's Kiba?"

"Hanging out with Shino out by the trees." Shikamaru stood up, beginning to walk toward the center. Where a fountain sits.

"Huh, alright then." He sighs, "Choji, are you done eating?"

Choji nods and stands on his feet, "I'm still feeling a little hungry. I'm gong to see if they have some food left over in the lunch room." He dashed inside, with no hesitation.

"Great." Naruto folded his arms behind his head, leaned back and closed his eyes. Slightly dozing off, with a soft, chill breeze brushing up against his face. Goose bumps forming all over his body.

"Nar-" Hinata, standing to the left of Naruto,leaned in to his ear.

His eyes burst open, "Oh, you scared me." he rubbed his hand behind his head, "What's up?"

Hinata's cheeks hinted a bit of red, "I was- wondering if-" she put her hand over her face, "You wanted to go to a dumpling shop after..school"

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "I never heard of a girl asking out a guy." he chuckled softly, "Yeah sure, sound like fun." He stood on his feet, looking slightly down to see Hinata, whose face was bright red.

"Gr-great, I'll meet you here after school?" she muttered.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled widely.

Hinata gave a small wave before walking away quickly toward Sakura, and Ino.

"Hmm.." The bell interrupted his trail of thought. Naruto followed the other students inside, and catching a glimpse of the girls giggling amongst themselves.

"I hope I didn't myself into a difficult situation." Naruto turned away and headed back to class.

School seemed to roll along slower then it was intended to. Naruto had his head down on the desk for what seemed like hours until finally the final bell rang, dismissing the students.

"Hm, great." Shikamaru muttered taking a stand next to the other boy's desk, "Don't tell me you fell asleep. Get your ass up, or you're gonna miss your _date_."

Naruto's head snapped up, "Wha? It was never confirmed to be a _date."_

"Yo, can I come along? I want food!" Choji knocked Shikamaru to the side a bit.

"No you idiot, it's a _date_ , meaning with two people." Shikamaru scuffed.

"A double date! Shikamaru pretend to be lover." Choji put his arm on the shoulder of the boy standing next to him.

"You're sick minded." He walked toward the door.

Naruto tuned out their conversation as he gathered his things and paced toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He waved and began fast walking toward the courtyard. Spotting Hinata,who was standing next to the bench, he hollered out to her, "Hinata!"

She turned around and looked in the direction he was coming from, she gave a small wave before peering down at the floor to hide her face. She walks out meeting Naruto half way in his path. "Shall we go?"

Naruto nodded in response, taking a light hold on her wrist and guided her out the doors and into the sidewalk. "So where are we going?"

"Uh, a dumpling shop a couple of blocks down from here." Her cheeks still showed red, so she kept her face lowered.


End file.
